Yang VS Neo
by wolflink123
Summary: this i an AU one shot of the train fight between Yang and Neo i wrote for a friend. T because i can.


**Hi! this is an AU story i wrote for a friend because i was being a asshole to her.**

 **I do not own RWBY, RosterTeeth does.**

 **Enjoy! (oh and just so you know, i have nothing against Neo, she is my favorite character)**

As Yang stared down at the multicoloured pipsqueak that was apparently called Neo, she could finally see how short she was. The girl barley reached her neck and that was with very quite tall healed boots, how old was she, fourteen? If the pare were in a different situation, Yang would defiantly be squishing her cheeks and making stupid noises, she was so adorable.

Unfortunately though, the girl had to be taken down.

Neo smirked, tilting her head to the side and switch her eye her eye colour around, this signalled the fight to start as Yang bared her teeth and threw the first punch. It didn't reach it's mark as the brawler's head suddenly spun and she was spinning and what the hell just happened. When every thing stopped moving, Yang looked over at her target that dam frilly umbrella was extended in front of her, had that been there before? Who knows, but that was still rude.

Yang growled a little when the silent girl, still smirking, mockingly put her still open umbrella over her shoulder, to which Yang quickly moved in front of Neo and started on a barrage of swings and kicks, all of them dodged by the ice cream girl. After a few seconds of this, Neo had to close her umbrella and start blocking them with the handle when Yang jumped up to kick her and started aiming her kicks higher and putting herself off balance resulting in Neo quickly sending her to the ground.

While still on the ground, Yang growled as she looked up at the STILL smirking girl but quickly sprang up out of her way as she flipped in the air and landed in a crouch just where Yang had been laying. Reading her self again, Yang ran over to the other girl, reading a punch that was grabbed and the blonde ended up getting kicked in the face and then in the stomach, sending her to the ground again.

The girl cartwheel around her as the taller girl got up, when she was up, the frilly weapon was in her face as she tried to shoot the girl with her gun-gauntlets, the shots of flame moving around the umbrella. Yang was moved back as Neo blocked her swings and shots with her weapon.

Almost to the boxes behind her, Yang was very pissed off at this moment, she didn't know how she could beat this walking ice cream, her battle plan was wait and hope for a mistake.

That mistake came when the frilly weapon was in her face after she let off a round. The umbrella closed when it was still in her reach and she quickly grabbed and easily ripped out of Neo's grip and threw to the far end of the train carriage. Yang finally let her self smirk, thinking she finally had the upper hand but it slid off her face as she looked back at the girl, frilly umbrella now replaced with a blade attached to the handle of the umbrella.

Both of Neo's eyes were white and she wore an expression of shock, she blinked twice before her lip curled and both eyes changed to pink and the glare rivaled an angry Weiss.

The smirk popped back up on Yang's face, she finally had got to her. Score one for the Yang!

The walking ice cream's eyes twitched towards where the main part of her weapon just seconds before she bolted towards it, Yang moved a second after her and launched her self after the girl with both of her weapons and tackled her to the ground and knocked the remainder of her weapon out of her grip, that got her an elbow to the ribs and no breath. Her grip on the girl had loosened after the impact and she wiggle out from underneath her and started again for the umbrella but landed again when Yang grabbed her leg and got up her self. Stepping on the downed ice cream girl a bit, she made it to the umbrella top and picked it up just as she turned to see the girl mid flip towards her.

Not even thinking, Yang swung the umbrella like a bat and smashed Neo in the head, the force smacking her into the train wall. She didn't get back up as she was slumped awkwardly against the wall.

Yang just grinned and dropped the frilly weapon and ran through the door her teammates had gone through earlier.

 **Love? Hate? let me know.**


End file.
